The Virology and Chronic Infection Research Core includes three investigators: Dr. Bruce Ames (now replaced by Dr. Mark Shigenaga), Drs. Michael Botchan and Robert Spear. Dr. Ames characterized mutagens produced by phagocytic cells, developed assays for DNA alterations produced by the mutagens, measured oxidative damage in DNA in a mouse model of chronic hepatitis, in collaboration with Dr. Frank Chisari at the Scripps Research Institute, and identified gamma tocopherol as a protective agent against DNA damage. He will continue to analyze the role of inflammation in cancer and will develop new methods for measuring chronic inflammatory damage to DNA and protein. Dr. Botchan characterized the DNA transcription and replication functions of bovine and human papilloma viruses (BPV and HPV). He showed that phosphorylation of the viral E2 protein regulates episome maintenance, and that E2 associates with mitotic chromosomes. He will attempt to solve the crystal structure of the HPV18 E2 activation domain, identify a chromosomal receptor for E1 and E2, and design compounds that block E1-E2 interactions. Dr. Spear identified a Chinese database useful for studying schistosome infection. He is using the database to study schistosomiasis disease prevalence and risk factors. He is developing methods for using satellite data to assess geographic conditions in areas such as the area of the "Three Gorges Dam," where ground surveys are difficult or impractical. He will continue to develop the remote sensing methods and will develop mathematical models that describe risk factors for schistosomiasis.